Hurt by the Baby Sitter
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Haru really likes the new baby-sitter Hamako. But how can he impress her when she's so much older than him? Warning: Hentai.
1. The New BabySitter

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters because they are all original. Please ask me before using then in your stories. The Arthur episode "Crushed" inspired this story.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes sexual activities. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

Chapter One: The New Baby-sitter

"Haru! Come play with me!" the little girl yelped with her six-year-old voice. The dark haired boy rolled his crimson eyes as he shook his head.

"No. I have a lot of homework to do," Haru explained. He was sitting on a pale wooden chair in his room. A large cinnamon tinted table was obverse of him with a few books opened across its wide surface. A few worksheets were lying on, beneath, and in the textbooks. His scribbling paused as he glanced down at the sibling pulling at his scarlet T-shirt.

"Mom said you have to meet the babysitter," she told him with raised eyebrows. Her red eyes gazed into his as her short pink hair bounced beside her ears. She always had her hair in pigtails with white ribbons.

"Whatever. Aiko, just tell Mom I'll be down when the babysitter arrives, which isn't for another twenty minutes," he responded. His black jeans contrasted the pink dress that his younger sister was wearing. The dress had puffy sleeves that covered her shoulders. The bottom enveloped her knees as her pale leggings could be seen from below. They were both wearing white socks to protect their feet from the dusty floors.

"Okie-Dokie!" Aiko giggled. "Can you play now?" Her red eyes lit up with delight as her right hand tugged on his sleeve.

"No! Leave me alone!" Haru barked. He slammed his right fist onto his desk, frightening the girl as she departed from the room with a disappointed look on her face. He shut the wooden door behind her as he heeded the sound of an object dropping in the room from the vibrations.

His room was about the same size as his sister's, which was around twenty feet long by thirty feet wide. The walls were painted emerald with various items hanging on them. His desk was in the upper right corner beside the door. His bed was on the other side of the room to the right of the window. A smaller desk was to the left of the bed where his peach colored lamp and dismal electronic clock resided.

The floor was wooden as an azure tinted shelf rested on the left side of the bed and against the wall. Various books, magazines, toys, and other items were neatly stacked across the shelves. His brown dresser was beside the miniature desk. The piece of furniture had a few shirts lying atop of it as Haru overlooked it.

'I just hope the babysitter won't force me downstairs,' Haru thought. 'Or ask me to play with Aiko.' They have had previous babysitters before that have asked them to dance, sing, or even play dress up with dolls. Haru would do anything to not participate, unless the babysitter was encouraging him to play a video game, or listen to music, which was rarely. He continued working on the homework as the sun began to set, streaming the various colors of orange and red across his room. His curtains were white as they held back some sunlight.

Haru then heeded the knock of the front door to the house, signaling that his isolation was coming to an end. He slumped and stood up as he opened his bedroom door, and began walking into the hallway. His sister's room was across from his, the white walls and peach carpet contrasting his dismal colored room.

"I hope she's nice," Aiko squeaked. She sauntered out of her room, and skipped down the stairs. The main hallway was also covered with peach carpet, and also the wooden stairs. His parents' room was to the right and so was the bathroom. The stairs went straight down, and then to the left beside the front door.

"Welcome," Mr. Miyazaki coolly retorted. Haru leaned over the railing to take a peek, but he couldn't see anything, except for the babysitter's brown hair. His parents both had black hair and brown eyes, which made him, wonder where Aiko's pink hair came from.

"You're pretty," Aiko announced. Haru could hear bickering as he moved closer. "Are you old enough though?"

"Yes she is, Dear. She's nine years older than you," Mrs. Miyazaki explained. Haru stood at the last pair of stairs before the turn, his parents glancing at him. "Haru, come say hello to the babysitter." Haru sluggishly stepped down onto the wooden floor, taking a quick view at the girl by the door. Her hair was long and reached her shoulders. Her eyes were gray and sparkled. She was wearing a long-sleeved violet shirt with blue jeans.

"You must be Haru," she smiled. "My name is Hamako."

"So you're fifteen years old?!" Aiko squealed. She tugged on Hamako's jeans, wanting attention from the visitor.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged. "I have a lot of homework to do, so I'll be upstairs in my room." He pivoted and began heading back upstairs, ignoring any other means of conversation.

"We'll be home around 9 P.M., so make sure that Aiko is in bed before then," the father told her.

"Take care! I can handle the rest from here," Hamako responded. Haru was already at the top of the stairs, scolding and muttering with a harsh tone.

'It's six now, so only three hours until she's gone,' he contemplated. 'Just enough time to do homework and call Ginjiro.' Ginjiro had been Haru's friend since third grade. They were both in seventh grade together, making them twelve years of age. He slammed his bedroom door and began working on a worksheet, overlooking the time and nighttime sky outside of his window.

'Finally. I'm all done.' He glanced at the clock to see 8:13 P.M. in red numbers. 'So about forty-five minutes until Mom and Dad come home.' He hadn't been paying attention to Hamako or Aiko, or even trying to hear what they were up to downstairs. He could occasionally hear Aiko laughing or screaming, but that was it.

'Maybe I should go check on them,' Haru thought. He opened the door and then shut it behind him, slowly walking down the stairs into the hallway. He could see the two of them in the living room, sitting on the couch with their hands playing video game controllers. The room around the front door contained light blue walls with white frames around the doorways. The living room was a mix of green with white.

The lime green couch was bouncing as Aiko angrily jumped up and down in her seat. Beside the couch was a flaxen lamp pole with a peach top covering the illuminating light. The floor was covered with a white carpet. A few wooden cabinets were in there, displaying Mrs. Miyazaki's china and antiques with other valuable items. The family would watch television in there as well.

"This game is so hard!" Aiko shrieked. Her eyes were watery as she yawned.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," Hamako chortled. Haru looked at the screen to see which game they were playing.

"Wow. You made it to level seven already?" Haru asked. The game was called "Undersea attack." Up to four people can play at once, attacking the various sea monsters, but there were only two controllers plugged into the game system. Each advance in level would make the monsters more difficult and sometimes larger in size.

"Yeah. This game is fun," Hamako chuckled. Aiko was rolling her eyes as her character just stood there.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Do you want to play, Haru?" she inquired. Hamako put the game on pause as she also looked at the girl.

"Oh. It's past your bedtime. No wonder why you're sleepy," the babysitter said with a childish tone. "Let's go put you to bed." She got off the couch and grabbed Aiko's right hand. The sibling was rubbing her eyes as she let out another yawn. Haru watched as the two of them departed from the room.

'I wonder if I should just pack up the game. It's almost time for my parents to get back,' he thought. He stared at the screen for a while, contemplating about how a girl could get to that level in such a short period of time. He walked over to the game system and squatted, tugging at the cords to pull them away from the couch.

"Oh. We can continue playing if you want," Hamako interrupted. Haru flinched as the girl sat on the couch, her hands embracing the controller from the floor.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. Aiko told me she could put herself to bed," Hamako explained. "Let's try to get to level ten." Haru fell back as the game unfroze. They began shooting at the monsters with various weapons. It wasn't long before they were on level nine. Haru sat on the couch and sighed.

"Is this your first time playing?" Haru wondered aloud. He continued gazing at the screen.

"No. I played this last month when we rented it from the movie store," she uttered. "But we have the same game system at home. I play it when I can, which is usually on the weekends."

"But aren't you busy with school?" he retorted.

"Yes, but not all the time." Haru smirked as he glanced at the back of her head. He liked seeing her flaxen highlights glimmer in the lamplight.

'A girl that plays video games. That's a hard find,' he thought. 'Maybe she is a decent babysitter.'

"No way!" Hamako shrieked. "We made it to level ten!" Her jaw sort of hung as Haru squirmed against the cushion.

"I hear this is where the giant squid appears," Haru mumbled.

"We're home!" Mrs. Miyazaki interrupted. Haru glanced over his right shoulder to see his parents in the doorway to the living room.

"Aw. But we reached level ten," he whined.

"Thank-you for taking care of the children," Mrs. Miyazaki complimented.

"It was my pleasure," Hamako responded. She stood up from the couch and saved the game, making sure that the two of them could continue from that point. "Your kids are well behaved."

"Can she stay for ten more minutes?" Haru inquired. He got off the couch as well, and then stood by the stairs.

"She has to go home, so maybe next time," Mr. Miyazaki razzed.

"Well, goodnight Haru," Hamako chuckled. She smiled as the father opened the door, the girl evaporating into the nighttime atmosphere.

'Goodnight Hamako,' Haru thought.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Crush

Chapter Two: The Crush

Haru slammed his Math book into his locker. He let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. The floor was tiled with white and peach colors. The lockers were scarlet and the walls were a shade of tan.

"You look exhausted," a boy whispered. His orange hair was spiky and messy. His sapphire eyes studied Haru as they went in various directions.

"I am, Ginjiro," Haru retorted.

"Oh yeah. How was the babysitter last night?" the friend inquired. He wrapped his right arm around Haru as their faces became close.

"She was okay," he admitted. They began sauntering down the hallway and heading for the first class of the day. Several other students were running or even dashing down the hallway.

"Just okay? Not cute or anything?" Ginjiro snorted. He heeded Haru's blushing expression and cringing face as he laughed. "Oh, so you have a crush on her."

"No I don't," Haru lied. "Even if I did, she's three years older than me. Well, until next Tuesday."

"Yeah. Then you'll be thirteen!" Ginjiro giggled. "But when does she turn sixteen?" He held a small book in his left hand as they walked.

"Like it matters," Haru sighed. "She wouldn't want to go out with the kid that she baby sits."

"I'm sure it will work out," Ginjiro uttered. "I have a suggestion, but I can't say it here. Come to my house after school. I want to show you something." He released his grip around Haru's shoulders as he smirked.

"All right. I'll see you later," Haru responded. 'I wonder what he wants to show me.' Haru went through the rest of the school day contemplating about his conversation with Ginjiro. The seven hours sluggishly went by as the final school bell sounded in the hallways.

Haru rushed out the door of the school building as Ginjiro was standing on the far sidewalk with his arms folded. Haru walked over to him as a crowd of students sauntered outside behind him. The school door went out onto a sidewalk that extended to the road. The path also split into two.

"Took you long enough," the boy mumbled. Haru joined up with the ally on the right side of the sidewalk. Ginjiro checked his watch and then grasped Haru's right shoulder with his left hand.

"How long will I be over?" Haru inquired. "I should tell my parents if it's going to take longer than a half hour." The dark haired boy glanced into Ginjiro's eyes as they met.

"It depends." The teenager began walking as Haru followed him. Haru felt like he was about to explode from the suspense as he gritted his teeth.

"Can't you just tell me now?" Haru snapped. The school building was already concealed behind some trees. The sun was beginning to set as the sky was filled with tints of orange and white, but mostly azure.

"Not while there's people around," Ginjiro hissed. Several students were running past them as Haru sighed.

"Okay. I guess I can wait the five minutes," he retorted, rolling his eyes. His house was about a ten-minute walk from Ginjiro's house and the school, but he didn't mind the distance.

"Good. I'm sure you'll really like it," Ginjiro grinned. They continued going onward to Ginjiro's neighborhood, but they didn't say much to one another. Haru was flabbergasted as he couldn't disdain what his friend was up to. His hands remained in his pants pockets as they arrived at the familiar driveway. "Well, the door should be locked." Ginjiro scurried up the stairs obverse of the emerald house.

"Your parents aren't home yet?" Haru asked. He watched as Ginjiro pulled out a silver key and unlocked the large wooden door. They stepped inside as they removed their shoes and tossed them beside the beige wall.

"Nah. They shouldn't be home for another hour or so," he admitted. "Which allows us to have some time alone with privacy and opportunity for man talk."

"Huh?" Haru coughed. Ginjiro just let out a shrug as he headed up the wooden stairs to the right of the door. On the left was the living room. Its white carpet was covered with a few fragile pieces of furniture and fake plants. Up ahead was the kitchen with orange curtains and tablecloths. Upstairs were the bedrooms as Ginjiro headed left.

"I'm saying I can finally tell you my suggestion without someone listening in," Ginjiro explained. His room contained scarlet walls, bed covers, and chairs. His carpet was white. A wooden dresser and desk was across from the bed on the right side of the room. The window was on the opposite wall as the sunlight was beginning to fade.

"Oh…" Haru grimaced. "So…What is this idea exactly?" He leaned against the doorway as Ginjiro awoke his computer from hibernation. The desk was near the door as Ginjiro furiously typed.

"Come over here and I'll show you," he razzed. Haru stood behind the boy as a video began playing. "So you like Hamako, but you're afraid that she doesn't like you because you're too young. You just need to show her that you do like her. She'll eventually give in."

"What are you saying?" Haru wondered aloud.

"It goes like this," Ginjiro began. The Japanese Animated video began playing as a girl was with a boy on a simple cinnamon couch. The two of them were alone as the boy leaned over and uttered something. Haru couldn't understand what they were saying from the low volume. "You talk with her and learn about her interests."

The video continued as the girl blushed. The boy had kissed her as she had a shocked look upon her face. "Then you surprise her and give her a kiss, or show some form of affection. Hamako will see that you like her, and then she'll be interested in you, or at least, think about you for a while."

The male then began touching parts of the girl's body as she widened her mouth. "I…Have to do that?!" Haru gasped.

"Yeah. If she likes you, she'll give in to your moves," Ginjiro beamed. The boy then began removing her lower clothes as the girl didn't budge. Haru was unable to see what he was doing, but he could see that the girl was blushing and holding her mouth open. Then the boy unzipped his pants. Haru's jaw dropped as the rape began. The girl was gripping the bed as the boy slammed his body against hers. Haru was unable to see what was going in and out of the female since it was censored. The blob was covering their lower bodies.

"Sorry. I couldn't find an uncut version, but you get the idea," Ginjiro interrupted. He stopped playing the video as Haru remained silent. "If you do that to Hamako, she'll understand that you're in charge, and give into your charm. If all goes well, then she'll fall in love with you, and you'll be having pleasure whenever you want. It's all about control." Haru gently nodded.

"But isn't it illegal to do that when I'm thirteen? To a fifteen-year-old?" Haru quivered.

"I don't think it matters. Honestly, just get a condom or something if you're afraid to get her pregnant," Ginjiro told him. "You don't have to come inside her." Haru was bewildered. He didn't understand half of what Ginjiro was telling him. "And believe me, the real life thing is better than watching videos and what not."

"What do I do then? I mean, it's not like she can come over whenever she wants," Haru uttered. "And what if she gets mad and tells my parents?"

"Try to get your parents to go out," Ginjiro suggested. "And threaten her if she doesn't like it. Tell her you'll tie her up and tease her if she plans on saying anything." Ginjiro pivoted in the chair as he glanced at Haru's pale expression. "You know, you're really hardened. Let's go to the bathroom for a release…Or _two_." Ginjiro snickered as Haru suddenly nodded.

"O…Okay." Ginjiro headed into the hallway as he began unzipping his pants. Haru could heed the boy's gradual moans as he also exited from the room.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Boyfriend

Chapter Three: The Boyfriend

Haru was in the living room watching television as he slouched against the armrest. He sensed that he was bored as his head began to uncontrollably nod.

"Hey Haru," his mother interrupted. Haru's head perked up like a dog hearing its name.

"Yes Mom?" The parent sauntered into the room in a black tang top with a white jacket over it. Her pants were beige.

"Your dad and I might be going out tonight. Since you're almost thirteen, would you like to baby-sit?" Mrs. Miyazaki inquired.

"Actually, it might be better if someone else does it," Haru stammered. "I don't want to get in trouble." He felt anxious, almost begging in his mind for his mother to agree with him.

"Do you have a babysitter in mind?" she continued. "I can ask Hamako, or Ms. Ferald." Haru sensed his face burning as her name came up.

"Hamako is fine," he blushed. He turned towards the television, hoping that his mother couldn't see his crimson cheeks. "What time is she coming over?"

"Around 7 tonight," Mrs. Miyazaki retorted. "I'll go call and ask right now. Can you go and set the table for dinner?"

"Yeah sure," Haru whispered, rolling his eyes. He could hear the adult wandering into the kitchen and talking on the phone. He sauntered into the pale room as he washed his hands at the silver sink, then dried them off with a lemon towel. The table was wooden and rectangular. Two wooden chairs were on each side of the table. He went into the cabinet above the counter as he pulled out four plates.

"Bye," his mother said. She hung up the sapphire phone as she smiled.

"So…Can she come?" Haru inquired. He was behind the table as she leaned onto the dismal refrigerator.

"Yes. She's bringing a friend, too," the parent explained. "Now hurry up before the food is ready." Haru was already deep in thought, wondering how to approach Hamako with his frisky dreams.

'Aiko goes to bed around 8, so that's about an hour for us to be alone,' he thought. He placed a dish obverse each chair, and then grabbed the utensils from a drawer. He overlooked the teal curtains as he grasped some napkins from the closet. He had completely forgotten about the mysterious friend.

The two hours passed as Haru sat on his bed, anxiously watching the clock change to 6:57 P.M. He was going through the ideas once more, thinking of how to get Hamako into a sensual mood. He then heard the front door open as his heart began to pound. His feet landed on the floor in an instant, his entire body exiting the room and scurrying down the stairs.

"Hey Hamako," Aiko giggled. "Who's your friend?" Haru could hear his sister's questions as he turned the corner. There beside Hamako was a boy about her age, but a little bit taller. His cinnamon hair and blue eyes were penetrating as he laughed.

"I'm her boyfriend," he responded. He was wearing sapphire jeans and a scarlet sweatshirt with white on the sleeves.

"Cool! Are you old enough to watch us though?" Aiko wondered.

"Of course he is," Mr. Miyazaki responded. "He's sixteen." Haru suddenly felt his stomach uneasily turn.

"Just make sure to have the kids in bed by nine," Mrs. Miyazaki told them before heading outside. The boy shut the door behind the parents as he placed his hand on Hamako's right shoulder.

"Not in front of the kids, Rei," Hamako whispered. Haru continued watching the couple as his throat was swelling and choking.

"I want to play in the kitchen with Rei," Aiko chuckled. "He can be the dad, and Hamako will be the mom." The sibling tugged on Rei's left hand as they headed towards the kitchen. Haru gripped the railing firmly as Hamako turned to him.

"So Haru, are you ready for "Undersea Attack?" she asked. Rei suddenly came back as he held her right hand.

"Aiko wants us in the kitchen," he told her.

"Oh okay. Haru, come with us," Hamako suggested. The boy on the stairs shook his head, holding back tears and disappointment as he opened his mouth.

"No thanks. I think I have some homework to do," he lied.

"All right. Just come down when you're done," she uttered. Haru turned away as he walked up the stairs, holding in rage and envy.

'It's not fair,' Haru thought. 'I wait two days to see her, and she comes with a boyfriend!' He marched into his room as he slammed the door shut, ignoring the laughter from downstairs. 'How am I supposed to get her to like me now?' He flung himself onto his bed and screamed into a pillow.

Haru's thirteenth Birthday came a few days after seeing Rei at his house. He invited a lot of his friends over from school and received various gifts. Ginjiro even gave him a new video game, and a pack of condoms on the side while no one was looking.

Haru was over at Ginjiro's house as he sat on the crimson bed and swung his legs.

"So Hamako has a boyfriend?" Ginjiro asked. "That explains why you were so upset at school the other day." He was sitting in the chair obverse of the computer.

"Yeah. His name is Rei. I even had everything planned out, and then he showed up," Haru told the friend. He gritted his teeth as his hands gripped the bed.

"You sure are jealous," Ginjiro chortled.

"How can I get her to like me now?" Haru asked. "And do anything with her when she is already going out?"

"I think it's time for you to make a move," Ginjiro mumbled. "If she likes what you do with her, then she'll dump Rei and hang out with you instead."

"But won't I be making her cheat on Rei?" Haru inquired. Ginjiro leaned close as he smirked.

"It's all up to her. Just remember to take it slow, and then pounce," he suggested. "Do you think she'll be coming over soon?"

"I don't know. It depends on my parents," Haru retorted. He felt himself relax as Ginjiro was giving him a sense of hope. "I'll tell them that I'm not ready to baby sit, and hopefully for her to come alone."

"Sounds good to me. Now, let's practice using the condoms that I gave you," Ginjiro grinned. He stood up as Haru unzipped his pants, feeling frisky as the boy began touching his manhood.

Three more days passed as Haru waited for his parents to say that they were going out. He convinced them with an advertisement to a new restaurant down the street from the neighborhood. Hamako was over by 7:30 P.M. as Haru waited for her to arrive in his room.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his sapphire jeans and shirt cozy against his skin. He could sense the condom penetrating his arouse as he suddenly had the urge to scratch his private area. The door opened downstairs as Haru leapt from the bed onto the floor. He dashed down the stairs to see his family by the door, and Hamako there, too. She was alone this time as her emerald sweater and blue jeans made Haru blush.

'This is it. It's just her tonight,' Haru thought. He was already feeling excited as he stood beside Aiko.

"Where's Rei?" Aiko asked. She tugged on Hamako's pants as her eyes were filled with worry.

"He couldn't make it tonight. He has a huge test to study for," she responded.

"Okay. We'll be back in a couple of hours," the parents explained as they shut the door behind them. A quick breeze penetrated the area, but then departed as the door was sealed.

"All right," Hamako smiled. "So…What should we do first?" Haru stepped forward with a huge smirk across his face.

"Let's play a game," he indicated.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Game

Chapter Four: The Game

"But I want to play house," Aiko interrupted. Her pink dress went down to her knees as she held the bottom with her petite hands.

'That's okay. She'll be in bed in a half-hour,' Haru thought. "Fine." He let out a whine as Hamako and Aiko went into the living room. Aiko sat on the floor as she held a doll in her right hand.

"This is Caitlin. She wants to go to the dance, but she doesn't know what to wear," Aiko explained. She grasped the box of clothes to her left and opened it. Hamako watched from the couch as Haru sat beside her.

"How about that pretty yellow dress?" Hamako suggested, pointing to one of the items in the plastic translucent box.

"Okay! Now she needs her boyfriend to pick her up," the sibling giggled. She grabbed the white toy car as a male doll was inside behind the steering wheel. He was wearing a scarlet shirt and white pants. Aiko continued playing as Haru glanced over at Hamako.

"What's his name?" Hamako asked. Her hand was right beside Haru as he blushed.

"Chris," Aiko retorted. "Time to get changed." Aiko removed the clothes from the girl doll as she put the yellow dress over the plastic item's smooth body. She then put the doll into the car and pushed the vehicle across the floor. "Dancing time!"

"Actually, I think we're supposed to head upstairs to put you to bed," Hamako interrogated. Haru silently teetered to himself. "Let's get you dressed for sleep." She grabbed Aiko's hand as the girl rubbed her eyes. They went upstairs as Haru got up and put the toys away. He then dimmed the lights and fixed the couch.

"There." He put his hands on his hips as he smirked. The room was partially lit, as the couch was ready for the game. Hamako walked into the room a moment later.

"Are we playing 'Undersea Attack?'" Hamako wondered. "I wonder what the next level will have."

"No. We're playing a different game," Haru explained. "We're going to pretend that we're parents."

"I see." Hamako folded her arms as she sat on the couch beside him. "But aren't you a little old for imagination games like that?"

"Maybe. But I just want to try it," Haru mumbled. "If you don't like it, we can stop and play a video game."

"Okay then," Hamako nodded. "So how do we play?"

"You're my wife and I am your husband," Haru explained. "We just got home from a date, and we're all alone in the house." Hamako nodded again as her hair swayed.

"I think I get it," she smiled. "So how was your day, Honey?" Her voice altered into a sweet gentle tone. Haru grinned as he opened his mouth.

"It was great, Dear," he responded with a deep volume. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too," Hamako repeated. "Is there something you would like?"

"How about a kiss?" Haru chuckled. Hamako suddenly grimaced as she was bewildered by his question.

"You mean a real one? Or are you pretending?" she asked. Before she had a chance to move, Haru leaned over, and kissed her on the lips. Hamako flinched as she blushed, her eyes widened. Haru pulled away as he heeded her jaw dropping expression.

"Would you like another one, Dear?" Haru inquired. He was squirming in his seat, as he felt aroused. But the feeling wasn't enough.

"I um…" Hamako bit her lower lip. Haru pecked her lips again as she groaned. She shut her eyes as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He licked her walls as her tongue slid against his. She removed herself as she sighed. "You're an excellent kisser, Honey." Haru wasn't sure if she was still acting or not as he anxiously thought of what to do next.

"You're worth it," he told her. "Now, how about I give you a massage. You must have had a stressful day at work."

"Of course," Hamako replied. Haru grasped her legs as he placed them on his sides. He began rubbing her thighs as she moaned. Her back was leaning against the pillow as her hands were clasped on her lap. He shifted his hands close to her hips as her right leg twitched.

"Want me to move a little closer?" he asked.

"Sure," Hamako nodded. He still was uneasy since she seemed to be relishing the game, but wasn't showing any signs that she was serious or not. He moved his right hand onto her inner thigh, almost touching her seam. She let out another groan as Haru paused.

"It might be better if you take off your pants," Haru suggested. "Your jeans are so thick." Hamako gasped.

"Are you joking?" Hamako questioned. Haru sensed that she wasn't acting anymore, and she was feeling perplexed about his question. He glanced upwards to see her widened eyes and lowered jaw.

"It's up to you, Dear," he croaked. He felt hesitant as his fingers extended for her seam again. He sensed his body eager to continue with the game as frisky thoughts crossed his mind.

"Hey Hamako," a voice interrupted. "I can't sleep." Haru's hand immediately went back to his side as his heart violently throbbed against his chest. In the living room doorway was his little sister Aiko with her pale pajama dress on. Her right hand was rubbing her eyes as a cinnamon teddy bear was cuddled beneath her left arm.

'Dang…Why did she have to interrupt?' he thought. His fingers could feel the warmth from Hamako's pants, and her breath was tickling his face. Haru sensed his heart pacing like someone had thrown a book onto the floor and caused him to jump. He immediately got off of Hamako and stood up beside the couch.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Aiko wondered aloud. "And why is it so dark in here?" The young sibling crawled onto the couch and sat beside the baby-sitter. Hamako's face was finally back to the normal color, but she was still panting.

"We were…Playing a game," the girl explained. "I can read another story to you if you want." Hamako placed her arm around Aiko and then smiled. She then turned to Haru with her girly silver eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah. Go ahead and put Aiko back to sleep," Haru retorted with a heavy sigh. He then glanced at the floor with gritting eyes and teeth. 'I missed it…I missed my chance to impress Hamako. All thanks to Aiko.' He was mad at his sister for a moment, but then shrugged it off.

"Okay Aiko. Let's go upstairs," Hamako teetered. She got off the couch and grasped Aiko's petite hand. On the way out, the baby-sitter switched the light back on to full, penetrating the dismal sections that were there several seconds ago. They both headed towards the front door as Haru could hear their feet patting against the hardwood floor. He stayed behind and felt the teased emotions drift away.

'But…I wonder if she was acting, or if she really enjoyed that kiss,' he contemplated. Just as Haru lifted his head the front door was becoming unlocked. The structure swung open as Mr. and Mrs. Miyazaki had returned from their afternoon time at the restaurant.

"Is anyone awake?" Haru detected his mother's gentle voice as he dragged himself toward the sounds. Hamako had beaten him to the door and was standing by the stairs.

"I just put Aiko to bed, I mean, a second time," she explained. "Haru is still awake."

"Of course," Mr. Miyazaki nodded. He shut the door behind them as the cold air stopped from roaring into the house. "Thank-you for watching the kids, Hamako."

"No problem!" the girl grinned. "See you later, Haru." Mr. Miyazaki opened the front door as the girl stepped outside.

"Uh bye…" he whispered. "Wait! What about-" His words were cut off with her already gone and the house locked up once more.

"So how did it go?" Mrs. Miyazaki asked the boy. The teenager was still gazing at the door, but drowsily pivoted.

"It was all right I guess," he mumbled. 'Tonight was a disaster…' His crimson eyes met with the floor as he stepped onto the first set of stairs.

"Good to hear. You have a half-hour before you need to get some rest," Mr. Miyazaki taunted. The boy overlooked his comment and just continued upwards. He met the hallway that connected his bedroom door with Aiko's, giving a messed up look at her shut room for a moment, and then going into his own sanctuary.

'What do I do now?' Haru inquired. He closed his door, resisted slamming it, and then pounced onto his bed. He unzipped his pants and stared at the unused condom. 'I wasted it. Ginjiro will probably yell at me.' His right hand then pulled the item off his skin and tossed it into the trashcan. Haru then put the zipper back up and eased himself across his bed with a tiny thud.

'I wonder if I'll have another chance to be alone with Hamako,' he wondered as he placed his left arm behind his spiky black hair. The room was still dark as he sighed. 'Probably not.' He then drifted off to sleep; attempting to forget about the horrible failed game that he played.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Disappointment

Chapter Five: The Disappointment

"You what?" Ginjiro gasped. He almost dropped his lunch as Haru nodded his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. Aiko walked in and ruined everything," he explained. They were both at school during the morning hours before the first bell would ring. Haru was wearing sapphire jeans instead of the usual black to reflect his mood of disappointment.

"Is Hamako coming back over soon?" the friend continued. He was a little upset that his present was spoiled, but he didn't want to discuss about it while people were around.

"I don't know," he uttered. "And it's not like my parents are going out anytime soon. Plus she's dating Rei, so she could bring him next time like before." He shut his locker as a petite book was beneath his left arm. His crimson short sleeved shirt had black checkers on it. Ginjiro fussed but then opened his mouth.

"You could always try convincing them to go somewhere again," he suggested. "But don't overdo it since they might get suspicious." He then paused and spoke his mind. "Did your parents notice anything?"

"Ah no," Haru shook his head as he spoke. "I had the room cleared by the time my parents came home. Plus Hamako was upstairs with Aiko." They began sauntering as the first bell sounded through the busy hallway.

"Well if the chance arises again, make sure that there won't be any distractions," Ginjiro sneered. "Do so much with Aiko that she'll be extra tired, and just do it before your parents come home!" His last few words were a bit loud, but no one seemed to notice from all the commotion and bustle.

"Okay. I'll do that," the friend nodded. He still felt like the whole game idea was a little wrong, and Ginjiro was just trying to make his ferocious imagination come true. He could always just play "Undersea Attack" and make it past level ten with the legendary enormous squid. Plus he didn't want Hamako to run to his parents and tell him about his bizarre game of parenthood and sex. He continued walking as he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and focused on getting to class before the late bell.

It was two hours later as Haru sat in the back of English class beside Ginjiro. The two of them felt like they were far from the teacher's odd gaze and perception to call on them. They were studying sentence structures, which was putting Haru into a bored state of mind. Ginjiro was fiddling with his pencil, as he was oblivious to the monotone instructor's voice like usual.

Haru sensed his head drifting downwards as he attempted to keep himself awake. They were in the back, but that wasn't an excuse to snooze. Plus the teacher could walk to the back of the room to hand out papers. He removed his palm from beneath his chin as Ginjiro shockingly poked his right arm with his elbow.

"Hey!" Haru razzed with a hushed tone. The drowsiness had departed, but he was still a little flustered.

"Want to masturbate with me?" Ginjiro whispered. He had a wide grin on his face, and his right hand was already on his lap. Haru gave him a dirty look but then lamented.

"Not right now, Ginjiro," the youth rejected. They were behind two huge athletes, so they were difficult to see from the front of the room. "We'll make a mess. Plus we're in the middle of class." The friend made a "puff" sound and then leered again.

"Come on. No one's watching," he argued. "Aren't you teased like I am?" Haru then took a quick glance at the ally's seam and heeded the grand lump bulging through his jeans.

"Were you thinking about girls again?" Haru added. He then looked back at Ginjiro's eyes and wished that he could pace up time to end class. The boy was really perverted for his age, and sometimes Haru was a little upset about it since he didn't really have anyone else to hang out with.

"Heck yes," he furiously nodded. "Now think of Hamako and 'come' with me." Haru blushed at the last comment, but he still felt uneasy. He pictured the teacher spotting them and the whole class laughing as they were caught playing with themselves. Haru shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head as his black hair spun a bit.

"No. I'll keep watch and make sure that you're not seen," he implied. Ginjiro was already digging into his pants as the excitement was engulfing him. He didn't seem to hear Haru's comment as he unzipped his pants and revealed his pale boxer shorts. The lump was still erected as his right hand slipped beneath his garments.

"Oh wow…" Ginjiro thought aloud. "I'm really hard…" His words were surprisingly tempting to Haru as the friend glanced back and forth from Ginjiro to the aisle obverse of him. Haru then perceived soft moans and groans from his right. Ginjiro was overcome by the friskiness as his right hand was swiftly rubbing the clothed shaft. He had fallen back a little in his chair, as his butt was halfway on the wooden seat.

"You better keep it down," Haru warned.

"Yeah yeah yeah," the teenager huffed with a light grunt. "You're missing out, Haru." Ginjiro's face was completely cherry red as his breathing was beginning to increase in loudness. He was obviously about to ejaculate as his hand briskly moved in his boxers. "I'm coming…" His eyes were shut as the concealed misconduct was drawing to an end.

"Ugh…" Haru sighed as his palm went onto his forehead in stupidity. He didn't even know why he was looking out for the idiot. But it was probably since he wanted to prevent Ginjiro from getting into trouble and then having to sit somewhere else, or worse.

"I'm coming," Ginjiro said again with a moan. His rubbing and wrapping stopped as his hips went outward with a steady thrust. His right hand was gripping the member firmly as the noise of something squirting sounded from his boxers. Haru watched as a wet spot spread quickly across the boxers. Ginjiro was loudly panting, almost like he had run a mile. "See? That wasn't so bad."

The friend zipped up his jeans as he sat up in his chair. No one had noticed or seen the experience, except for Haru. Several minutes had past since the incident began, and Haru was irked like before.

"Want to see me do it again?" Ginjiro softly laughed.

Haru was setting up the table for dinner as he made sure that each chair had a plate, fork, knife, and napkin. He was feeling better than before with a smirk on his face. He had totally forgotten about his conversation with Ginjiro, and the stress of dealing with Hamako.

"Hey Haru," Mrs. Miyazaki announced. She walked into the room in a long violet dress. "We're going out, so you can put back some of the silver wear and plates."

"G…Going out!?" Haru wheezed, almost dropping a knife onto the floor. "Uh where exactly?" He didn't want to sound too thrilled, but also not anxious at her comment.

"Your dad and I have to head to an emergency school meeting," she explained. "Something about a new principal."

"Oh yeah. That was announced at school today on the morning announcements," Haru swiftly commented. "Does that mean someone's coming over to baby-sit?"

"Yes. She is coming over in twenty minutes," the mother clarified.

'She?' Haru repeated. 'Awesome! I mean I'm not in the mood, but who else could Mom be referring to?' He lost his balance and dropped a fork onto the floor. "Oops." He quickly picked it up before the parent would notice, but she was already gone from the dining room.

The dining room was where they always ate fancy or family dinners. A round table with a pale cloth was in the center of the area. A flaxen chandelier was above it with several light bulbs. Four wooden chairs encircled the table and matched the tiled floor. The walls were covered with beige wallpaper to match the fancy item on the ceiling. Sometimes his parents would do bills there, but not often. A wooden dresser filled with antique china also sat in the upper right hand corner.

Haru shook his head and then grabbed the second plate. The boy then went into the kitchen to put the extra items away. He was minutes from playing the most intense game of his life.

Dinner had passed and the parents left the house. Haru had cleaned up the dining room as he eagerly waited up in his bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of his azure bed as he set up a fresh condom on his youthful manhood.

'There. Now I'm ready,' he thought with a wide smirk. It was more like a devilish grin, but he ignored the throbbing heartbeat. 'Where is Hamako?' It was a few minutes past when the baby-sitter was supposed to arrive at the house. He glanced at his clock again to see 7:12. It was almost Aiko's bedtime. Everything seemed to be going well, and almost too flawless. He zipped his pants back up and then tried to ignore the tightness under his pants.

He suddenly heard the front door open as his chest went even heavier. "Hamako!" He scurried out of his room, after opening up the wooden door, and ran down the stairs, overlooking the thumping noise of his feet. When he reached the bottom, Aiko was standing beside a woman.

"Huh?" Haru was shocked. The lady appeared to be sixty, maybe even seventy. It was their next door neighbor, Mrs. Lewski, an elderly lady that they helped move in about a year ago. She had on a long light blue skirt with a white sweater. Her cinnamon eyes contrasted her bleached hair.

"Oh. I remember you," she uttered with a tiny voice. "You were the sonny that helped with my huge couch from England. We're going to watch some television if you would like to join us." Her black smooth shoes held up her shaky legs as she led Aiko into the living room. Haru was still standing by the stairs; his jaw dropped in awe.

'W…What?' Haru thought. It had happened again, and that feeling of disappointment waved over him. He sensed the embarrassment and his face was beat red. 'She probably thinks that I'm a complete idiot. I was totally expecting Hamako to be here.' The boy just sighed and then shook his head. "I'll be upstairs in my room doing homework!" he lied.

"Okay, but you'll be missing out," Mrs. Lewski called back with her gentle tone. Haru sluggishly headed up the flight of stairs as he headed to the left towards his room. His feet were slipping across the wooden floor as he overlooked the sensation in his soles.

'What if Hamako never comes back?' he contemplated. 'What if I missed my one chance to impress Hamako?' He went into his room and shut the bedroom door with a grimace on his face. He immediately headed over to his bed and sat on the end of it. All he could do was lie back. 'What if Rei's already done it…? He is a closer age to her than I am.'

The teenager exhaled and then unzipped his pants. He removed the tight device on his manhood, and tossed it into the trash. 'Another one wasted…I only have a few left, too, and I don't think Ginjiro will give me anymore condoms.' He put his zipper back up to the top of the fly and then flew his arms across the bed. Haru rolled over and then gazed at the clock with a frown on his face, letting the time freely flow away.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Penetration

Chapter Six: The Penetration

It had been two weeks since Haru last saw Hamako. He had somehow felt better, but still constantly thought about her. His parents never went out, and Aiko was as hyper as ever. Haru was sitting at the table as the family was eating dinner. There were mashed potatoes, ham, and string beans. They were in the dining room, but no one was really talking. Finally, his father broke the silence.

"Well Aiko and Haru, your mom and I are going out tonight," he explained. Haru felt a rush of excitement, but quickly stopped himself.

"Who's coming over?" Aiko asked. "Is it Mrs. Lewski again? She was really nice." The little sister was wearing a purple shirt with lavender pants. Her pigtails bounced around as she took a bite of ham.

"We're not sure yet Dear," Mrs. Miyazaki retorted. "It depends on who is available." Haru rolled his eyes and then poked his fork at a string bean on his plate.

'They'll probably ask someone else to baby-sit,' he thought. 'I shouldn't disappoint myself like last time.' He finished up his dinner as the rest of the family was doing the same. They got up and put the dishes or food away as Mrs. Miyazaki went into the hallway to make some calls.

"Didn't you like Mrs. Lewski, Haru?" Aiko inquired. She was with him in the living room as he was watching the television to keep his mind distracted.

"I don't know," he replied. "She was okay I guess." He paused at that since he didn't want to remind Aiko that he lied and went up to his room for the remainder of the night. His parents came downstairs a half-hour later in fancy attire. His dad was wearing a silver suit with an emerald tie as his mom had on a long sapphire dress.

"Where are you two going?" Aiko wondered as she got off the couch and headed towards the adults.

"We're going to a concert," Mr. Miyazaki explained. "Actually we won't be back until ten we think." Haru also removed himself from the furniture and went into the hallway to join his family.

"Have fun," he responded with a weak smile. He wasn't sure who was going to take care of them, or what he should expect. Just as he was about to head upstairs, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Miyazaki opened it as Hamako was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Hamako," Mrs. Miyazaki greeted. She moved to the side as the teenager walked into the house.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Miyazaki," she beamed. Haru held in a blush as he studied her attire. She was wearing a white jacket with a crimson tang top underneath. She was wearing blue jeans like usual.

"Where's Rei?" Aiko suddenly asked. Haru was wondering the same thing, as he remained quiet.

"He and I broke up, so you won't see him again," the girl replied. The parents stepped outside and then interrupted the conversation.

"See you later," they teetered as the father shut the house door. Haru felt a tiny breeze as he shivered in his black pants and short sleeved shirt.

"Bye!" Aiko yelled before the parents were gone. "Hamako! Let's play with my new dollies!" She instantly grasped Hamako's right hand and dragged her into the living room. Haru remained by the stairs, as he felt speechless.

'Well this is all unexpected,' he wondered. 'I just need to get Aiko really sleepy and figure out a way to get Hamako into my room.' Ginjiro had told Haru to do the "game" in his bedroom instead of on the couch. That way, the "game" would seem more realistic, and plus the bed is more comfortable than the downstairs furniture.

"Oh wow!" Hamako said with a childish tone from the living room. Haru decided to stop scheming and get the "game" set up. He scurried up into his room, and opened up the top drawer in his dresser. He grabbed a condom and shut the furniture as he sat on his bed.

'Hopefully I'll use it for sure this time.' He unzipped his jeans and then put the tight item atop of his member. He put his fly back to normal and then made sure that the bed was all neat and inviting, which it already was. He then raced back downstairs and into the living room.

Hamako was sitting on the couch with Aiko as the younger sibling was showing off her new doll and clothes. Haru sat on the floor beside the crate of her other dolls as he listened to the conversation, which was a little childish to him. Aiko would get all giddy and gleeful as Hamako just responded with a high-pitched voice.

Haru then noticed that one of the male dolls was naked. Its skin was smooth and flawless. The boy then was reminded of the discomforting condom on his shaft, as he felt a little frisky and teased. The male doll didn't have bodily details, but there was still a lump between the beginning of the legs. It was a blond male with dreamy blue eyes.

The teenage boy then continued in fascination as he pulled out a female doll with also flaxen hair and green eyes. She had on a pink shirt and white pants with matching salmon shoes. Haru remembered that Hamako and Aiko could see his misconduct, so he took a peek at them before he continued. Hamako was assisting Aiko with a dress and trying to take off a complicated pair of pants.

'Hm…' Haru then turned his back towards them, as he examined the female doll, and went from where he left off. He slipped the shirt back a little and noticed that the doll also had a sliding type of skin. Her chest was perfect and well rounded. He put the shirt back over the bosom and then went for the pants. He pulled them down a little and noticed that the female doll had a flat area compared to the male.

'Heh…' Haru let out a tiny smirk as perverted thoughts entered his mind. He then remembered a basic routine that Ginjiro showed him. Doing what he was told, he made the dolls move around like they were talking. He wished that the male doll was clothed, but he didn't want to make any sounds and draw attention. Then the male doll leaned over and kissed the other.

Haru continued as Hamako loudly laughed, but he didn't really pay attention. The male started touching the female doll around the hips and vice versa. Next the female doll's pants were removed, and the male was atop of her like a dog. He made the male doll "hump" the girl as the plastic bulge rubbed her exposure. He then went a little quicker for the finale and then stopped.

'What did I just do?' the boy asked himself. He was playing with dolls in a perverted way while the girl that he had a crush on was in the room. He had a condom on his manhood that was causing him to think corrupt actions. His member had erected, as it seemed like a lump in his pants. He put the pants back up the doll and tossed them both back into the bin.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," he heard Hamako announce from the couch.

"Wait! Five more minutes," Aiko argued. He turned himself back towards them, but had his hands covering the bulge in his pants. Five minutes turned into fifteen as Haru felt the thrill drifting off, and also dullness entering his mind. Hamako finally stood up as Aiko put the remaining dolls into the crate.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs," the baby-sitter stated as she pulled Aiko's left hand and went into the hallway. Haru waited a minute and then headed upstairs as well. He could hear Aiko and Hamako in the bathroom as he hurried into his room to turn the light on and make some final arrangements.

'Now I just need some sort of excuse to get her in here,' Haru whined. His door was open as Aiko and Hamako headed into the opposite bedroom, which was directly across from his. 'I guess I could ask her to look at something, but that would seem silly.'

"Goodnight," Hamako uttered with a smile as she shut off the bedroom light. Haru's heart started throbbing as the girl began heading towards the stairs.

'No! I can't do it on the couch!' he exclaimed. He abruptly went outside of his room and then called out "Hamako." The baby-sitter noticed as she glanced at him with a look of surprise.

"Oh. I thought you were downstairs," she explained. The youth walked over towards him as he felt his cheeks burning a little.

"I uh…I need some help with something," he falsely noted. He remained in place as Hamako came closer.

"If it's homework, I don't mind doing some with you," she mumbled. The girl then closed Aiko's bedroom door and went back across the hallway into his. Haru felt like he was about to pass out as guilt and excitement tumbled in his stomach. He pulled out his finished math homework as he placed it onto his desk by the door. He then sat down and waited for her to get into place. "So what's bothering you?"

"Oh wow! I already did my homework," he gleefully sighed. "Guess we can play a game instead." He shut the book and shoved it back into his backpack as he shut the door right afterwards.

"What kind of a game?" Hamako repeated. Haru then remembered how she wasn't with Rei anymore, so she was completely available and ready. He didn't have to hold back at all, except for the condom to prevent further troubles like pregnancy.

"Remember the one that we played last time?" he asked. She was leaning by the wall as he stood by his desk.

"Undersea Attack?" Hamako shrugged her shoulders as he flinched.

"No, the other game," he continued. She then made an "oh" sound and nodded her head.

"You mean the parenting game…I do…" she whispered. "I can't exactly reflect on what happened. Something with role-playing as married adults."

"Yeah. That's it," Haru agreed with a little bit of satisfaction. "So…Want to play?" Hamako folded her arms with a concentrated expression, but then quickly smiled.

"Okay. But you'll have to start since I don't know what to do," she admitted.

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Consequences

Chapter Seven: The Consequences

Haru then went towards the door like he had just come home from work. Hamako remained by the bed as her hands were clasped on her upper thighs. "Uh stand by the bed." The baby-sitter did as he told and put her arms back by her sides. "Hello Dear. I'm back."

"Ah…Welcome home, Honey," Hamako greeted with a bit of love in her tone. "How was work?" She was about two feet away from him with a somewhat bewildered face.

"It was good. Except I'm exhausted," he continued. Haru stepped closer as he felt his heart racing and knew what was coming next.

"I see. What would you like to do tonight?" she asked. Haru sensed that Hamako was tired or just not understanding the game with her change of tone.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Haru wondered as he held in a smirk. Hamako cringed as her cheeks turned pink.

"A kiss?" she repeated. Even though she was three years older than he was, they were both about the same height, as he stood a bit nearer.

"Yeah," he nodded. He wasn't sure if she was panicking, or believing him. He leaned close as he shut his eyes, her lips meeting his as his face turned red. He rolled his head back and opened his scarlet eyes to see that she was still playing along, or totally in the mood. They pecked once more as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and flicked around. They then retreated from each other and went back into place. "Now…How about a massage?"

"Sure…" Hamako uttered with a dreamy exhale.

"Lay on the bed. It's quite comfortable," he suggested. Hamako took his word and eased her body over the azure cover of the bed. Her brown hair spread apart, as her legs remained close. Haru then sat on the left side of the bed as he placed his right hand on her thigh and rubbed it.

"Oh…" Hamako gently moaned. Haru still couldn't disdain how she was truly feeling or reacting, but he continued with swirls of his fingers across her scratchy jeans. 9:01 flashed across his clock as he felt a wave of fright. He had only about an hour to play before his parents would return home. He wasn't sure how long the game would take either with Hamako still role-playing.

"Does that feel good?" he inquired, continuing the movement of his palm.

"Yes," she responded. Except she suddenly sat up and then watched him like a hawk. Haru almost choked as he moved his hand closer to her seam. He wanted to ask her why she did that, but he didn't want to seem too nosy.

"May I?" His right hand was above her seam, hoping that she understood his remark.

"Uh sure…" Hamako agreed. "But are we still playing a game exactly? Or do you really want to touch me?" Haru snapped like a twig, taunted by her questions as he almost gawked.

"I uh I don't know," he stammered. "What do you think?" He paused as she glanced at the bed and then back into his eyes.

"It's my first time, so I just want it to be right," she whispered. "You can stop pretending that it's a game and do it." Haru's eyes widened a little. Either she was naïve or teased from his "massage."

"Okay. Just relax then and I'll do my best," he told her. "It's my first, too."

The boy then started the plan, unzipping her tight jeans and then fingering her pink panties, which were a little damp. Her legs jolted as she groaned. "You're wet…" he laughed.

"Don't stop," she sheepishly said. His fingers continued and burrowed against the moist clothed pussy. Almost each touch seemed to cause her to moan, but the sounds were causing his member to be erected again. He then paused and removed himself.

"Want to take off your clothes?" he asked. "They'll only get in the way." Hamako just nodded as she stood up off the bed and removed her pants. Next went her underwear as she crawled back onto the bed with blushed cheeks. Haru checked the time to see that thirteen minutes had already past, and the deadline was moving rather quick.

"Okay. What's next?" Hamako wondered. Her body was across the bed like before as his right hand immediately touched her pussy. He slipped his finger through her clit a few times and then around the area. She moaned and then sat up. "I want to suck it."

"What?" Haru gasped. Her right hand squeezed the bulge as he grunted. She then went onto her knees on the floor as her head went between his dangling legs. She unzipped his attire as the condom was exposed. "Oh…I forgot about that."

"So you were planning on doing this? Wow…" Hamako commented. Haru wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic, but grimaced when she removed the tightening item from his manhood. Her fingers then wrapped around his shaft as he moaned, and then her fingers pressed against his hardened balls. "It's so warm…"

Her mouth then went over the member as she began sucking, shifting her mouth and down, and licking the sides with her tongue. Each touch caused Haru to groan, as the ejaculation was pulsing and improving over time. He liked the sound of her mouth suckling on him, as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Ugh! That feels really good!" He stood up and then pressed her head close to him with both of his hands. She continued doing the oral conduct as her hands gripped his legs. He had completely forgotten that she was now vulnerable to semen, or the chance of becoming pregnant. He was too caught up in the oral act as his moans and groans were picking up in volume. Her mouth sucked harder and firmer as she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm going to come!" he grunted. "Nh!" He then shut his eyes as her last several sucks happened, the ejaculation engulfing him. Hamako then mumbled something as Haru arched his back. He couldn't hold back as the semen burst from his manhood and into her mouth. She then removed herself a minute later as he started heavily breathing.

"Now you can do it inside of me," she cooed. Just as Haru was about to refuse, she stuck her mouth over his shaft and sucked again. The teasing pleasure enveloped him as he felt another ejaculation building up. The manhood hardened as she rubbed his balls with her left hand, as the other held her in place.

"I'm ready now…" Haru groaned.

Haru didn't want to penetrate her and come right away. She then stopped and eased herself over his bed, her legs spread apart and ready. Haru then got onto the bed and squatted over her, his member an inch from her pussy.

"What are you doing?" Hamako wondered with a puzzled look.

"I'm going to stick it in," he replied. He grasped his shaft with his right hand, rubbing the pinnacle of it against her pussy. She moaned a little and then shut her eyes.

"No! Wait!" Hamako barked. Haru then shifted himself forward as the member was shoved into her genitalia, causing a loud moan to come from her mouth. He then bucked his hips a little as the two of them groaned and moaned.

"Ah! It's so big!" she hollered. Haru then moved briskly and prepared himself for the piston stage, or also known as the part before the finale. He bucked his hips as his shaft moved in and out, getting a bit closer towards her sensitive spot. Haru then waited a few minutes and the ejaculation was about to happen once again.

"Oh!" Hamako exclaimed. Haru suddenly went swiftly, thrashing, thrusting, shoving, slamming, and even ramming his member into her pussy. Her arms wrapped around him as her legs twisted beneath his. "I'm going to come! I can't believe it!" Haru agreed as he slammed into her like a bull. His member was penetrating and deep, as it was all the way in. 'He's three years younger yet I'm so teased!'

Suddenly, his heart starting pounding and he felt the roaring ejaculation stimulate in his hips. He went as quickly as he could, firmly bucking and thrashing as Hamako's moans got really intense.

"I'm coming!" That's what he yelled before he stopped and grunted. He arched his back as the semen squirted into her pussy and mixed together with her own cum. He then fell onto her as they both panted. Haru then looked at the clock as it read 9:53. He got off of her and handed her jeans. "You better get cleaned up."

"Yeah…" Hamako responded. He couldn't tell if she liked having sex with him or not, but she seemed happy. They both headed into the bathroom and washed up. Haru went straight into his bed shirt and boxers. He then went into his room as Hamako was standing in the hallway. "Goodnight Haru."

"Goodnight Hamako," Haru said back. He immediately went to bed, shut off the light, and then sensed his member throbbing as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Haru awoke to the sun glimmering across the walls of his room. His clock read 8:26 A.M. as he sat up.

'Wow. I must have been really tired,' he thought. The boy got out of the warm azure cover and stood beside his bed. He stretched his arms out as a bizarre moan came from his mouth. He stopped a moment later and then headed into the hallway.

Aiko's bedroom door was open and her cries of glee were coming from downstairs. Haru continued sauntering as he headed into the bathroom. He shut the door with a sigh.

A half-hour later, Haru had finished taking a shower, changing his clothes, and brushing his teeth. He went back into his room as routine, and also to put his used attire into his hamper. But to his surprise, his mother was standing obverse of his bed with a stern look on her face.

"Oh good morning Mom," Haru stated. He sort of frowned and felt uneasy. She was either upset that he woke up so late, or forgot to do a chore yesterday.

"Can you explain _this_?" Mrs. Miyazaki held up the condom in her right hand as his face immediately blushed. His heart was pounding as he dropped his clothes onto the floor in shock.

"Oops…" he wheezed with a jokingly smile.

End


End file.
